chelseafcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramires
'Ramires Santos do Nascimento''' (born 24 March 1987) is a Brazilian international footballer, currently playing for Chelsea F.C. Chelsea career Ramires joined Chelsea in the summer of 2010 on a four-year contract after one season with Benfica. A Chelsea debut arrived in a 2-0 win against Stoke in late August, Ramires appearing for the final few minutes in place of Michael Essien, before a first start at West Ham and full games against Blackpool in the Premier League and Newcastle in the Carling Cup. In total there were 22 starts in his first campaign, with the Brazilian providing a committed presence during the side's winless two months between November and December, and winning a late penalty at White Hart Lane that gave Chelsea the chance to beat Spurs. A first Chelsea goal arrived in the 4-0 demolition of Bolton Wanderers in late January, and the mobbing he received showed how popular the player is at Stamford Bridge. In late March he scored his second Chelsea goal, dancing between two Manchester City defenders before firing high into the top corner. It was a strike deemed worthy of the club's Goal of the Season award by supporters. Ramires missed the pre-season tour of Asia in 2011 due to Copa America duty, but returned to England in sparkling form, and proved a key component in Andre Villas-Boas's Chelsea at the start of the 2011-12 season, figuring as a regular on the right of a midfield three, and contributing greater drive going forward. Two early season goals against Swansea suggested a bright campaign ahead. The Brazilian remained an important part of the midfield throughout the autumn and winter, before a medial ligament injury to his right knee in the FA Cup win at QPR threatened to keep him out for a month. However, he only missed three games before coming back and played consistently well upon his return. His goalscoring tended to come in spurts, with two four-in-six purple patches, including the second in our crucial 3-0 win over Valencia in early December. Under Roberto Di Matteo, he tended to feature as the right winger in a front three, providing more energy and defensive support down that flank, and he made a massive impact as the season drew to a close, developing a reputation as a big-game player. Ramires scored the crucial third goal at Wembley as the club beat Tottenham 5-1 in the FA Cup semi-final, before netting a sublime chip in the Camp Nou during our 2-2 draw in the Champions League semi-final, a game which also saw him pick up a booking which ruled him out of the Final. It was Wembley joy for the likeable Brazilian once again when he opened the scoring in the FA Cup Final, racing on to a Juan Mata pass before driving past Pepe Reina, and while he played no part in the Champions League Final success, he had undoubtedly done as much as anybody to bask in the victory. Illness ruled Ramires out of the opening game of the 2012-13 season at Wigan, but he returned to the starting line-up three days later for the 4-2 win against Reading. After ending the 2011-12 campaign playing wide on the right, this season has seen Ramires deployed more often than not in a more familiar defensive midfield role alongside John Obi Mikel]] It's a role he has carried out with aplomb, particularly in the wins against both Arsenal and Tottenham Hotspur, although he is still liable to chip in with crucial strikes from deep, as testified with successive goals against Manchester United, both in the Premier League and Capital One Cup. During the second half of the season, Ramires was one of the few players Rafael Benitez opted not to rotate too often, a sign of his growing importance to the side. The Brazilian picked up an injury in the home game against Swansea towards the end of the campaign, but he was back in action quicker than he expected. The penultimate league game of the season, however, saw Ramires sent off at Aston Villa for two bookable offences. Fortunately, though, that dismissal didn't effect his ability to participate in the Europa League final, and having missed the Champions League final through suspension a year earlier, he played the full 90 minutes as the Blues lifted the trophy. On 30 August 2013, Ramires was sent off with just 5 minutes remaining in the 2013 UEFA Super Cup. Honours Chelsea *FA Cup: 1 (2012) *Champions League: 1 (2012) *Europa League: 1 (2013) *League Cup: 1 (2015) Individual *Chelsea Player's Player of the Year: 1 (2012) Stats Category:Chelsea F.C. Players Category:Midfielders Category:Article stubs